1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus for processing video signals having for example a plurality of different aspect ratios.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a video signal recording and/or reproduction apparatus such as a video tape recorder for recording and reproducing a video signal obtained by capturing (taking) an image of a subject to and from a magnetic tape or other recording medium (refer to for example Japanese Patent No. 3,158,649).
Also, there is known an apparatus having a plurality of image capturing modes for obtaining images of different aspect ratios, for example, the 4:3 and 16:9 aspect ratios.
General apparatuses record a moving picture captured in an image capturing mode having for example an aspect ratio of 4:3 on a magnetic tape or other recording medium in the form of a video signal of an image size of the aspect ratio of 4:3 as it is and record a moving picture captured in an image capturing mode having an aspect ratio of 16:9 on a recording medium in the form of a video signal having the same image size as that explained above by compressing it in a horizontal direction, that is, “squeezing” it.
However, if reproducing a squeezed moving picture and recording a still image of a desired timing on a recording medium, the above apparatus records the still image as squeezed, that is, a vertically long still image compressed in the horizontal direction, on the recording medium. For this reason, an apparatus improving on the above-explained point has been demanded.